Ontology is the term referring to shared understanding of some domains of interest, which is often conceived as a set of classes (concepts), relations, functions, axioms and instances. By providing a clear and formal description, ontology can greatly assist users as well as applications in understanding common domain knowledge. It is viewed as the backbone in knowledge management (KM) area.
During the last decade, a considerable amount of ontologies has been built. Most of these ontologies are composed of general concepts for certain domains. However, in real applications, more detailed concepts are often needed in concrete application scenarios. These detailed concepts are more concrete concepts for a certain application, which we call new concepts. Their characteristics are described in the form of natural language, and can be represented with concepts in existing ontologies. Usually, creating these detailed concepts can only be performed manually. Those who want to create these new concepts have to go through the whole ontology carefully, identify the relationships between new concepts and existing concepts in ontology. The whole process is labor-intensive and error prone. Above all, it is a challenging task to create these new concepts efficiently.